best friends or more? SasuHina
by megan706
Summary: hinata and sasuke were best friends when they were younger until itachi killed sasukes family and more. years later after never talking they are going on a mission togather with both there troops to get information from itachis secret hideout what will happen when they get there?
1. Chapter 1

**SASUHINA**

**Chapter 1: **

When I was little Sasuke Uchiha and I were best friends, every day I would go to his house too play and sometimes his brother Itachi would take us on adventures and teach us his ninja skills. We always had so much fun togather and he would always protect me from the most stupid things like a bee or something….but then everything changed, his brother Itachi killed his parents and more but for some reason let him stay alive. After that Sasuke never talked to me again and he only focused on training so that one day he'll be able to kill his brother, and if anyone would try to talk to him he would say "shut up" or "your annoying" or just ignore them, so I just didn't bother with him anymore after that,but he is very strong…

After years of never talking both our troupes were sent on a mission track where Itachi's hideout is and try to get information from inside the hideout.

While I was getting ready to go I couldn't believe that after so many years I might be able to become friends with Sasuke again. I got my gear on and packed my weapons and got ready to go.

When I was finished I waited by the gate for everyone to come, but surprisingly Sasuke was already there.

I walked up to him and said shyly

"um..h..hi Sasuke."

He turned around and looked at me and said in calm voice

"oh, hey Hinata."

"s..so isn't i..it f..funny how when we were little we used to go on a..advetures t..togather a..and now a..after s..s..so long we actually are." I say

He just glared at me and kept quiet, I was kinda upset that he wasn't talking to me because of how close we were before but I guess things happen for a reason right.

After a little everyone came, for this mission our only sensei was Kakashi.

"okay guys are we ready to go." He says

"yeah." We all agreed

Kakashi took out a map and show us the direction to go

"so its going to take 2 days to get there?" asked kiba

"that's right kiba." Says kakashi

"then we better get going then!" says Naruto

We then embarked on our mission


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

After an exhausting day of traveling we finally set up camp for the night, we put our sleeping bags around the fire that we built, of course Sakura rushed for the chance to but hers next to Sasuke's and Naruto put his next to hers.

…

Later on at night I woke up from a sound. I couldn't go back to bed after that so I went for a walk through the woods. After about 3 or 4 minutes I found myself by a lake, it was beautiful. The shimmering light of the full glowing moon bounced off the lake, and there were so much star in the sky too.

Beside the lake was a tree. I sat against it and looked at the glowing lake then I heard someone behind me say

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?"

I looked beside me to see Sasuke taking a seat next to me

"o..oh h..hi s..sasuke."

"can you please stop stuttering for once it's really annoying." he says

"w..why?" I asked

"because I remember when we were younger how brave you were you never stuttered and now you do so stop okay." He says calmly

"okay.." I say quietly

"so…why are you talking to me…don't you hate me.?" I asked shyly

"Who said that." He replied

"no one..it's just after all that stuff happened you ignored me." I say

"oh..i'm sorry it's just that I was really upset at the time and I didn't want to get bothered by anyone. Then a month later ninja school started and all these girls were all over me so idk, but I mean at least were here now, right." He says

"yeah, but why didn't you ever come to talk to me?" I ask

"because, imagine if ino or sakura saw me spending time with you, they'd hate you because they like me."he explains

After a while I fell asleep without even knowing it because the next morning I was in my sleeping bag.

After we all ate and got ready we continued the mission.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

That day I was so happy that me and Sasuke were still friends.

While we were travelling he was next to me, I was kind of surprised so I looked at him and he winked and smiled at me. Sakura noticed it and pulled me away from him and took my spot.

"Hi Sasuke!" she said

"oh, hi sakura." He said in a annoyed voice

Then Naruto came in between them and said

"Sakura come travel next to me instead of this weirdo!"

"SHUT UP BAKA!" she yelled

Then kiba and shino tried to calm things down but that didn't work so Kakashi Sensei stopped us and said

"that's it im giving you guys a line order,and that's how you'll be travelling!"

First it was Naruto which ment he was next to kakashi sensei, beside Naruto was kiba, then sakura,then shino, me and Sasuke.

The rest of the way there no one was arguing

…

When everyone was tired we set up camp again then went to bed but our sleeping bags were put in our line order.

Later that night when everyone was sleeping someone next to me tapped my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see Sasuke he was in his sleeping bag next to me

"hi, Sasuke." I said in a tired voice

"hey." he replied in a whisper

"did you want something." I ask

"I wanted to apologize, because of Sakura."

"oh, don't worry about it…we should just talk to each other alone like we are now." I reply with a yawn

"yeah, okay." He says

"btw, Sasuke did you carry me back last night."I asked

"yeah, you fell asleep and collapsed on top of me so I carried you." He says with a smile

"thanks." I say

" no problem." He replied

"so Sasuke…can I go back to bed now?"I asked

"okay, goodnight." He says with a smile

"goodnight." I reply and pat him on the head like I did when we were younger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The next morning we ate and got ready to go then left.

We were only about 20 minutes away from our destination now

When we finally made it out of the forest there was nothing there except for mountains

" where is it?" asked Shino

"it's right in front of us." says Kakashi

"Y..you mean the mountain?" I ask

"Yes."

"How do we get in?" asked Naruto

"well there kis a front entrance, but if we went through it we would get caught, so I have to break open a piece of the mountain for us to go through so follow me." He said

The mountain was huge so we had to find the exact spot to break it open so we wouldn't get caught. Kakashi found a part made out of wood that's supposed to lead into a bedroom. Shino got his bugs to eat through the wood.

When we all went through the hole we were in a room and luckly no one was there.

"okay now were going to all split up in groups of two and I will be on my own, but I have the power to track you guys where ever you go."

"I call Sasuke."says sakura and linked arms with him which made Naruto mad

"I already planned out who will be with who, first Shino and Naruto, second Sakura and Kiba and that leaves Sasuke and Hinata, now listen we have to find a scroll that's shows the places that they are trying to destroy so be careful." Says kakashi.

We all then went our separate ways

…

After a long time of us walking and searching for the scroll in this dark scary mountain Sasuke said

"it's funny how after all these years were finally on our first adventure together."

" I know." I say with a smile

I then felt someone hold my hand, it was Sasuke I quickly pulled it away and said

"What are you doing?"

"Don't you remember when we we little when every you were scared I would offer you to hold my hand." He says

"im not scared."I say

"well you look nervous." He replied

I then heard a sound of a bat and don't forget its dark in the mountain.

I got so scared I took his hand and went closer to him

"I knew you were scared."he said and gripped onto my hand


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

We kept walking hand in hand, than we found another door.

Sasuke opened the door inside was a huge room and on the other side was the scroll. We both ran toward it.

"Yes we finally got." Says Sasuke

But just before we were about to turn around to leave we heard a voice behind us say

"Nice to see you again little brother and Hinata it's been a while."

We turned around to see Itachi standing a couple of feet away from us

Sasuke activated his mangekyou Sharingan and I activate my Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms.

"brother I didn't want to fight you but I guess I have no choice." Says itachi

Itachi activated his Sharigan too but it was different then Sasukes.

"stay back okay this is between me and my brother go and get kakashi and bring the scroll to him."

"no, im staying here." I say

Then Itachi was coming toward me so I used my Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms on him, but somehow he dodged them all.

Then Sasuke used his thunder power to hit him but he dodged it. Sasuke then ran toward and threw another lightning bolt at him but he dodged it again.

Itachi then appeared behind Sasuke and pushed him to the ground and said

"Your still too weak."

I was about to use my Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms again but before I could, I was pushed against the wall by itachi he was holding me by my neck and said

"Wow, Hinata you turned so beautiful." He then put me down and held my body against his and put a knife to my neck facing me to where Sasuke was getting up.

"maybe I can kill you and keep your body for my own joy." He says

"Let her go!"yelled Sasuke

"hmm, how about this, you put that scroll back on the desk and I'll let both of you go." He says

"Sasuke, don't do it, take the scroll to kakakshi." I say

"but then he'll kill you, are you crazy!" he yells

"Sasuke I trained years to be a ninja and if that means dying to fulfill my destiny then….i will." I reply with the knife against me throat

"I can't!" he yells

"Why, im not that important." I say

"Because…beacause, Hinata, I'M INLOVE WITH YOU AND I ALWAYS HAVE BEEN SINCE WE WERE KIDS…I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!"He yells

At the exact same time he yelled that the whole team walked in, Sakura looked very upset, but, im not sure but I think I like him too.

Right after Sasuke said that kakashi used his lighting power and hit Itachi while he was occupied, which made him drop me on the ground. Then Sasuke walked up to his brother who was on the floor and punched him in the face.

Itachi then stood up and said

"ok this time you win but next time I won't go so easy."Then disappeared

After everything that happened I passed out by shock.

…

Later I woke up in a hospital bed in the leaf village and next to me sitting on a chair was Sasuke holding my hand . I sat up and he said

"Oh, your finally up, do you remember anything that happened?"

"Yeah, everything." I say

"oh so, do u feel the same way about me?" he asked kind of nervous

I gave him a tight hug then I moved away a little so I was staring right into his dark charcoal eyes and said

"what do you think?" and kissed him on the lips

THE END


End file.
